User blog:Chiissu/Weird Contra Dream
I dreamed I was playing this sort of Pac Man like game where you use an orange fish thats like Pan Man with a tail and hold A to boost and most tap A as they think you gotta hammer it. I was on this land or sea level where I tried to evade other fish that I had to trick into hitting blocks to clear em and you bite it in 1 hit but not always. 1 part had me fighting a Mayan Pyramid like boss and I got a power up to split into 4 and spin while firing orange pellets and i took out some parts of the boss but it wore off and I bit it. 1 part was in space and I had to fight a space fortress and take out cannon stations with the pellets and lasers. Also was something about Jesus and his not good brother and brother was faking being reformed but trying to do something. 1 part was watching DBGT and this Ice Dragon (But not the one from GT) was trying to take over and possessed people and something about possessing Dende and maybe killing him. In 1 part they were trying to get into this temble and needed a minion and this epic voiced bat dragon was gonna go. Also something about Pan, Giru and Vegeta. 1 part was in my 00s room and fighting this guy in weird contests like taking punches and dodging it or firing imaginary shots and 1 part had me putting my legs over my shoulders and walking around like a spider but he was said to do that too. He poked my leg 3 times but I said Counter 3 times to negate it and tried to explain its like yugioh with negating a magic card while Tower of Babel had 3 counters and later those cards were on the ground. Also 1 part had my dad driving me through a mostly empty highway and I fell out and grabbed this rock or something and went to the comic shop to play Yugioh and there were punks outside. 1 part had me playing a Contra 4 like level and was using Sheena and fighting these alien flesh tube things that seemed to be charging and folded out and I took hits but didnt bite it. 1 part was like a corridor level but it was an open area and I blasted at this robot thing that launched big metal shells at me and blocked me in and jumped in close and I had like a 4 beam lazer and could crouch or duck and I wasn't getting hit. Also was a part of me having a small Lord Zedd toy with movable limbs and wrists but it started falling apart. I had it pose to do a Ki blast like in DBZ or call Zordon on Wrist Communicators or fight the DragonZord toy and there was footage of it fighting the Mammoth Zord and Mammoth was blasted away and was in pieces in 1 scene but not in others. Category:Blog posts